Cincuenta palabras en mi vida
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Cincuenta palabras tomadas de la Tabla Genérica 1 de Una frase. Contiene spoilers, y es esencialmente sobre Murtagh, aunque se mencionan otros personajes.


**Disclaimer: "**Inheritance Cycle" ("El Legado") es propiedad del escritor Christopher Paollini y de la empresa que lo llevó a la pantalla. Los personajes no me pertenecen y no tengo afán de lucro con esto ni pretendo tenerlo en el futuro, así que no me demanden. Además, no tengo dinero. Si lo tuviese, estaría tratando de conocer a Garrett Hedlund.

Disfruten el fic!

"**CINCUENTA PALABRAS EN MI VIDA"**

01.- Consuelo:

No le importaba el dolor que Galbatorix le infringiera; estaba tranquilo por no haber entregado a su hermano al mismo infierno que él sufría.

02.- Beso:

Después de jurar obligado ante el Rey, sólo pensó en su madre, y en las ganas que sentía de darle un beso en la frente y pedirle perdón.

03.- Suave:

A ratos sentía el suave roce del pasto húmedo bajo su piel; otra veces las sucias y afiladas piedras inescrutándose en la carne mientras era arrastrado para ser llevado ante el Rey del Imperio.

04.- Dolor:

"No entrenes tanto, tu cuerpo aún no se recupera de tus heridas" le recordó Thorn; "Descuida, esto me ayuda a olvidar", respondió su jinete.

05.- Patatas:

"Lo siento, joven Murtagh; tendremos que comer nuevamente patatas" dijo Tornac, mientras dejaba caer tres en un plato de rústico metal; pero con tal de estar lejos de las comodidades- y la incomodidad de no ser libre- de Galabatorix; no importaba comer patatas todas las comidas al día.

06.- Lluvia:

De afuera de su celda, le llegaban los repiqueteos del agua al caer, los gritos de los torturados y los pensamientos dándole ánimos de su fiel Thorn.

07.- Chocolate:

"Sírvete" dijo Galbatorix, restregándole en la cara una caja de finos bombones, "son los que le gustaban a tu padre"; de inmediato declinó el ofrecimiento, mientras los grilletes de las manos le pesaban más que nunca.

08.- Felicidad:

"Pronto seremos felices, mi niño" le decía en su mente su madre; mas el sabía que eso jamás sería verdad.

09.- Teléfono:

Un sonido estridente le despertó, sólo con la sensación de saber que nada había acabado y que sólo le dejaban vivir porque era un peón, y así se lo comunicó en Ra'zac que lo custodiaba, quien colgó un aparato de dos salidas en una montura arcaica.

10.- Oídos:

Sentía que los oídos se le reventarían en cualquier momento, y sus torturadores parecían disfrutar de la expresión de su rostro, porque lo sumergieron nuevamente de cabeza tan sólo un segundo después de haberlo sacado de la misma agua turbia.

11.- Nombre:

"¿Sabes lo que acabo de decir?", inquirió el Rey, tomando su barbilla con dureza; "tu verdadero nombre, jinete; ahora tú y tu dragón me pertenecen por siempre".

12.- Sensual:

Los movimientos rápidos y certeros de la princesa Nasuada le parecían extrañamente femeninos para alguien que peleara tan bien, y como su conocimientos de mujeres era escaso; no supo qué nombre darle al movimiento que hacían sus caderas al correr mientras atacaba a los invasores.

13.- Muerte:

Saber que Morzan por fin había sido exterminado de Alagaësia era un alivio, porque nunca había deseado la muerte de alguien como deseo la de su _padre_.

14.- Sexo:

Galbatorix le había ofrecido hasta mujeres para atraerlo a su bando cuando tuvo que vivir con él a la muerte de Morzan y Selena, pero la verdad, y por mucha vergüenza que le diera; el no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer.

15.- Tacto:

Le apretaron más los grilletes de los tobillos para que sintiera como el metal lentamente se incrustaba en la piel, pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que había sentido ante el roce de Zar'roc en su espalda.

16.- Debilidad:

"No sabes lo que le hemos hecho a tu dragón, escoria" y al no poder comunicarse con Thorn; sintió que su corazón de apretaba ante el temor de perderlo.

17.- Lágrimas:

A pesar de la noticia, no pudo llorar; Morzan no merecía sus lágrimas.

18.- Velocidad:

Soñaba con el día que él y Tornac estaban escapando del Imperio, y todo fue interrumpido por una veloz flecha atravesando el pecho de su maestro y amigo.

19.- Viento:

Thorn, a pesar de su juventud; era veloz y lo agradecía, porque el viento cortando su cara era como un grito de libertad.

20.- Libertad:

Sabía que el poder salir al campo de batalla era sólo una libertad a medias, pero igualmente le agradecía al Rey Ajihad su ayuda.

21.- Vida:

A pesar de no tener la mejor vida, al menos tenía la compañía de Thorn.

22.- Celos:

Cuando se enteró que de su madre había dado a luz a otro hijo y que lo había dejado en Carvahall sintió celos, porque él nunca tendría que cargar con el estigma de ser hijo de Morzan; y en parte odio a su madre por eso.

23.- Manos:

Las manos de Tornac eran algo callosas por el trabajo de entrenarlo y atenderlo, pero de todas formas le era agradable sentir como le apretaba las mejillas para hacerlo reir.

24.- Gusto:

Cuando, en la soledad de su celda, pudo por fin aceptar que le gustaba- sólo un poco, según su sentido común- Nasuada, supo que no era solamente una cosa de belleza; sino de afinidad: dos seres bajo la sombra de sus padres.

25.-Devoción:

Sintió ganas de vomitar cuando le tocó desfilar ante los sirvientes de Galbatorix, ya que no podía entender cómo podían adorar la masacre y el dolor que el Rey inflingía.

26.- Siempre:

A pesar de tener por misión el apresar a su hermano; Murtagh sabía que él siempre sería le único ser libre en toda Alagaësia.

27.- Sangre:

La sangre que brotaba de sus labios se le confundió con la saliva, y esta se incendió dentro de sí con ánimos de vengarse.

28.- Enfermedad:

Él tenía el deber de cuidar a su madre, y la quería tanto cuando se enfermaba, porque él y sólo él podía cuidarla.

29.- Melodía:

La música le sonabaa extrañamente discorde con los bailes arcaicos de los habitantes del palacio, y eso le hizo recordar las bacanales grotescas que ofrecía Morzan en su antiguo "hogar".

30.- Estrella:

Esta vez, su celda no tenía ventanas, así que no podía perderse y tratar de olvidar entre el brillo de las estrellas.

31.- Hogar:

Era un bosque sinuoso y oscuro, pero era perfecto para que él viviera en paz, hasta que Galbatorix volviese a perseguirlo.

32.- Confusión:

Cuando Eragon le arrancó el casco de la armadura, algo dentro de sí se revolvió entre el deber para con Galbatorix y el llamado de la sangre que tienen los hermanos.

33.- Miedo:

Ya no sentía miedo, porque hasta eso le había abandonado, hasta que una voz dentro de sí hizo eco: "Yo estoy contigo, jinete".

34.- Rayo/Trueno:

Con lo intempestivo que había sido el nacimiento de su propio dragón, al comienzo no supo su llamarlo Thunder o Thorn, pero prefería el segundo, porque ambos serían espinas para sus enemigos.

35.- Lazos:

Ahora que Eragon sabía la verdad, sólo el lazo de sangre podía salvarlo de no ser apresado por su hermano.

36.- Mercado:

"Y en el mercado me enteré de la noticia" le dijo Tornac, pero desde que escuchó "muerte" y "Selena" en la misma oración; ya había dejado de escucharle.

37.- Tecnología:

"Y después de tu entrenamiento, tendrás las mejores armas a tu disposición" dijo sonriendo Galbatorix, y Murtagh repitió el gesto.

38.- Regalo:

"Que mi magnífica espada le haya marcado la espalda, es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a ese crío, Selena, además de qué te quejas; no atiné lo suficientemente bien como para matarlo".

39.- Sonrisa:

Aún sintiendo el dolor de su última sesión de torturas, no evitó sonreír cuando su dragón le devolvió la mirada por primera vez.

40.- Inocencia:

"No es que tu padre no te quiera; es que no sabe expresar sus emociones, también es así conmigo", y por eso Murtagh creía que su madre era demasiado inocente.

41.- Conclusión:

Cuando el juramente concluyó, se dejó caer abatido en el suelo, con el cuerpo adolorido y la cabeza dando tumbos, pero igualmente tuvo fuerzas para mirar con odio a Galbatorix cuando se echó a reír por su victoria.

42.- Nubes:

Las nubes, para él- siendo un niño de cinco años- tenían forma de conejos, ranas y pájaros, hasta esa mañana; donde una con forma de dragón había pasado rápida por el cielo.

43.- Cielo:

De tantos golpes en el rostro, no podía ni siquiera mirar el cielo a través de los barrotes de su celda, mas no le hacía falta saber que en él ya no brillaba el sol, porque Galbatorix así lo había determinado.

44.- Paraíso:

Tenía la certeza absoluta de que Eragon sería el único capaz de volver a Alagaësia a la normalidad, aunque eso significase ser derrotado en el camino.

45.- Infierno:

"Y por tu desobediencia, vivirás el infierno en tú piel" ordenó el Rey, y mientras era arrastrado de vuelta a la sala de torturas, pensó que no había mayor infierno que verte obligado a odiar a tu hermano.

46.- Sol:

La piel le quemaba mientras entrenaba bajo el incesante sol de Ùru'baen, y eso le hacía sentir vivo, y también hacía reír a Thorn.

47.- Luna:

La luna no era su mejor compañera en esos momentos, ya que los Ra'zac son mejores oponentes de noche, pero ya vería cómo esconderse en el manto de la oscuridad.

48.- Ondas:

Los pensamientos de su dragón en un principio le parecían como ondas de sonidos distantes, obvio, porque Galbatorix se encargaba de mantenerlos separados para doblegarlos, pero aún así, se acompañaban en su soledad.

49.- Pelo:

Para su desgracia, había sacado todos los rasgos físicos de su padre, y envidiaba el cabello de su hermano, porque era igual de rubio y le hacía recordar a su madre.

50.- Supernova:

Mientras volaban hacia lo más alto del cielo, sentía que dentro de sí estallaban millones de estrellas ardientes, y no le importaba ganar o perder esa batalla; tan sólo quería sentir la sensación de explotar por siempre.


End file.
